fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/EnderLegends
Day 1 & 2- LATE Hey everyone, welcome to the first day- wait, it's the second day? OH MY GOD! Well then, I will show more information than normal, so buckle your seatbelts! Mario Kart: Paper Power oh look, ender's rebooting his Mario Kart game again. I was totally sick of my old game's layout, and I wanted to reboot it just for fun. The game's premise is similar to the other games- it's also a crossover with the Paper Mario series, like Paper Jam. The gimmick is, when you go over a special pad, the characters will change into their paper forms, where they will ride paper airplanes instead of gliders, and drive on the water with the paper boats! Remixed Smash Bros. I guess i'll introduce a new character every day- INTRODUCING- APPRENTICE HAND! Apprentice Hand is a mini-master hand of sorts- its meant to be a son/daughter of some sorts. He plays like Master Hand- he can use finger-related attacks, and throw people around with ease. He also floats in the air, but is still affected by gravity, like rosalina. Day 3- Spooky Scary Skeletons Undertale x2(work in progress name) Undertale x2 is going to be a game- or an expansion pack, I might say, to the game Undertale. Why I say "expansion pack" is because it features the missing pieces in the regular game- it will include a Gaster fight, Disbelief Papyrus, and more. Minecraft Brawlers A fighting game involving minecraft characters, based off of the Super Smash Bros. series. It'll feature characters like Steve, Zombie, Skeleton, Enderman, and of course, the creeper. Day 4- Minecraft Brawling Minecraft Bralwers It'll not be a smash clone- instead, it'll feature the health mechanic. It might seem generic, but it'll feature something new. The gimmick is the "blockbuilding" mechanic, where, blocks will randomly spawn around the map. Using a special button, you'll be able to place and break blocks. This can be turned off, and there are also modes surrounding it, like "Territory Wars", where the 4 battlers use different blocks of wool and place them. The person with the most wool in their color placed wins! Let me reveal some characters. self insert ENDERMAN You all expected this guy. Look at my name. Anyways, this guy can use teleportation normally, using his neutral attacks. This lets him easily evade attacks. However, he has low defense, so you must be careful! Also, he can use a move to steal blocks from others, and carry them around. CREEPER Due to lacking hands, the creeper has to use his head-literally. This is weak, but what makes up for it, is that he has explosive specials. This'll go from detonating himself, for a cost, or throwing TNT around! Final Day- Nintendo NintePC The Nintendo NintePC is a laptop designed for nintendo, and i'm going to reveal some new features- *TV Connectivity- The NintePC can connect wirelessly to many types of TVs. *Bookmarking- With the NintePC, bookmarks are ACTUAL bookmarks. As you browse the internet, your bookmarks bar will feature bookmarks, which pulling on will bring them up! *The EShop- On the EShop, more than nintendo games can be played. Popular games such as Angry Birds sorry, the Five Nights at Freddy's series even sorrier and minecraft will be on there. *Remember that Nintendo TV thing that failed? Yeah, that's back. Except it works. Choose from 100s of channels and movies! Sorry for the shitty final day, I planned to add more, but I couldn't do it. I'm tired. Anyways, I'll do a "Freddy's Fray" direct when I want to reveal the new characters- next time i'll be more prepared. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015